Une aura de destinée
by Nekabue
Summary: Qu'estce qui les poussent à toujours se rencontrer?  Estce le destin qui prend un malin plaisir à les voir souffrir?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tout à JKR, sauf cette petite histoire qui m'appartient

Bla bla de l'auteur: Bon un petit one shot sorti tout droit de mon imaginaire. Enfin pour l'instant il y a deux chapitres, le point de vue d'Hermione et celui de Drago. Qui sait si je ne vais pas l'allonger. L'idée mijote en moi depuis un bout mais je cherchais de quelle façon la présenter, celle-ci diffère un peu de ma technique habituelle d'écrite mais je trouvais qu'elle était adaptée à l'histoire. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Place à la lecture

11 Janvier 2007 11h11

Je sors du bureau du médecin, je ne regarde pas où je vais. Je suis perdue dans mes pensées, en fait je me retiens de ne pas pleurer. Comment vais-je lui annoncer cela? Il est tellement fier, jamais il n'acceptera que nous ayons un problème. Pourtant c'est clair, après cinq ans sans enfants, il est évident qu'il y a un problème. Il ne veut pas le voir c'est certain, pour lui tout est normal, il suffit d'essayer encore, cela finira bien par arriver un jour. Je vais lui présenter la chose à ma façon, je vais aller passer les tests, il n'aura rien à faire. De toute façon si il y a un problème c'est certainement de mon côté qu'il se trouve. J'ai pris ma potion stérilisante pendant trop longtemps, puis la trop longue exposition aux odeurs de potions que je concocte régulièrement a sans doute finie par avoir raison de moi. À moins que ce soit les différents sorts que j'ai reçus lors de la grande guerre qui ont affectés mon système. Plus j'y pense, plus je crois que le problème vient de moi, après tout mon mari est un simple moldu. Il ne voulait pas que je vienne voir ce médicomage, il croit que la magie a une influence sur moi, si je lui avoue que je dois passer des tests, il va tout de suite accuser la magie d'être la cause de ma stérilité. Il aurait sans doute raison d'ailleurs. Sans m'en rendre compte je suis sortie de l'immeuble et je bouscule quelqu'un. Je ne prend pas la peine de m'excuser, si j'essaie de parler, je suis certaine que seuls des sanglots sortirons de ma gorge.

12 février 12h12

Voilà que je sors une fois de plus du bureau du médecin toute chamboulé. Il m'a fait subir une série de tests et avec les prises de sang qu'il a effectué, il va pouvoir faire toutes les analyses nécessaires. Il m'a dit que j'aurais les résultats d'ici un mois. Un mois comme c'est long lorsque l'on se demande où s'en va notre vie, des résultats des ces tests dépendent mon avenir. Je sais que quel que soit le résultat, je vais devoir affronter la colère de mon mari. Si le problème vient de moi, il n'aura de cesse d'accuser la magie pour cet état de chose et si par malheur le problème ne vient pas de moi… Alors je devrai affronter sa colère, car il est évident que le médicomage n'aura été qu'un charlatan, comme tout les médecins que j'ai rencontré jusqu'à maintenant d'ailleurs. D'une façon ou d'une autre je suis perdante, il n'y a pas de solution. Une fois de plus je suis sortie de l'immeuble sans même m'en rendre compte. Toujours perdue dans mes pensées, je heurte de nouveau quelqu'un mais cette fois-ci impossible de m'en sauver lorsque j'entends l'autre répliquer.

« -Non, mais quelle impertinence. Les gens polis s'excusent lorsqu'ils bousculent quelqu'un. Et si je ne m'abuse c'est la seconde fois en un mois que vous le faites.

-Pardon, murmure-je indistinctement.

-Les gens polis prennent aussi la peine de regarder les gens auprès de qui ils s'excusent et prennent la peine d'articuler clairement lesdites excuses. C'est à se demander où vous avec été élevée. Continue la voix, froide.

-Je… Je suis… désolée…Mais… Réussis-je à dire avant d'éclater brusquement en sanglot devant le regard ahuri de mon vis-à-vis.

-Mais non, ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer pour si peu. Vous êtes en public par Salazar, retenez-vous.

-Par Salazar? Malefoy?

-On se connaît? Me questionne mon interlocuteur surpris.

- Je t'en prie, redescend sur terre, tes grand airs n'ont jamais fonctionné avec moi. Dis-je en reprenant un peu contenance.

-Granger? Mais que diable fais-tu ici à te jeter dans mes bras? Demande-t-il sarcastique.

-Primo je ne me suis pas jetée dans tes bras. Secundo j'ai autant le droit d'être ici que toi. Et tertio depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à ce qui se passe dans la vie des gens en général et dans la mienne en particulier.

-Primo, tu t'es jetée dans mes bras! Secundo, je n'ai pas contesté ton droit d'être ici. Et tertio, je ne m'intéresserais pas à toi si tu ne t'étais pas jeté dans mes bras. Répond Drago du tac au tac.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis ici avec toi à essayer d'avoir une conversation civilisée.

-Douterais-tu de mes capacités à avoir une conversation civilisée? Demande Drago narquois.

-Non, je doute des tes capacités à avoir une conversation civilisée avec Moi. Dis-je promptement.

-Effectivement, je me demande aussi pourquoi je reste ainsi sur le trottoir à faire des efforts pour parler civilement alors que tu ne cherches qu'à m'insulter. Je vais donc être franc et clair, je n'ai pas été ravi de te rencontrer et au plaisir de ne pas te revoir. Dit Drago en tournant les talons »

Quelle étrange rencontre, il a au moins eu le mérite de me faire oublier pendant quelques instants ce qui me tracasse. J'ai eu le temps de reprendre contenance et c'est d'un pas décidé que je me dirige vers ma demeure pour avoir une conversation avec mon mari.

13 mars 13h13

Quelle ironie, me revoilà au même endroit une fois de plus. Mais maintenant je sais que le problème ne vient pas de moi, le médecin a été catégorique. Je suis parfaitement fonctionnelle, le problème vient donc de mon mari ou bien c'est une incompatibilité entre nous deux. Bravo, comment vais-je le convaincre maintenant de venir passer les tests? Il ne voudra jamais, il ne voulait pas que je les passe moi-même. Cette manie que j'ai de ne pas regarder où je vais me fait de nouveau heurter quelqu'un. C'est avec appréhension que je lève les yeux pour voir qui j'ai bousculé cette fois-ci. J'ai l'impression de me noyer dans deux immenses lacs gris. Avant que j'aie le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il me presse contre lui et susurre à mon oreille.

« -Après trois fois, il ne s'agit plus de hasard mais de destinée. »

Je sens son souffle chaud dans mon cou, j'ai les jambes flageolantes, il glisse sa main gauche dans mes cheveux et tire ma tête par en arrière. Je vois ses lèvres se rapprocher de moi et je n'ai même pas la force de résister, je suis hypnotisée. Je sens sa main droite sur ma taille qui presse mon bassin contre le sien. Je ferme soudainement les yeux incapable de soutenir son regard brûlant, je n'aie qu'une lointaine pensée pour mon mari avant de me sentir engloutie par un désir intense. Ses lèvres jouent avec les miennes, il les caresse du bout de la langue, forçant ma bouche à s'ouvrir. Je résiste à peine et lorsque sa langue entre en contacte avec la mienne pour le plus doux des ballet je sens mes jambes qui cède et je pousse un soupir rauque. Il m'attrape et enroule mes jambes autour de son bassin, sans même que ses lèvres quittent les miennes, nous transplanons. Il me repose brusquement par terre, dans une pièce que je devine être sa chambre. Il se détache de moi et je peux lire dans ses yeux le désir qui le consume, les mots sont inutiles, je suis à lui peut importe le reste.

« -Déshabilles-toi! Me dit-il brusquement. »

Je ne réponds pas mais je m'éloigne un peu de lui, alors que je me mets à retirer sensuellement mes vêtements, je le vois déglutir péniblement. Lorsque je n'ai plus que mes sous-vêtements sur moi je m'approche de lui et commence à détacher sa chemise. Il attrape ma main et veut m'empêcher d'aller plus loin mais, je m'empresse d'embrasser son torse. Rien ne peut plus nous arrêter, le froid Drago Malefoy brûle de désir pour moi et c'est avec un soupir que nous nous laissons tomber sur le lit.

14 Avril 14h14

J'ai l'impression de passer ma vie dans ce bâtiment. Mais cette fois-ci je ne porte plus à terre. La nouvelle que vient de m'annoncer mon médecin me transporte de joie. J'ai le cœur léger lorsque je descends les marches et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeils partout aux alentours. Il semble toujours se trouver ici au même moment que moi, je vais donc certainement le voir cette fois-ci encore. J'ai beau prendre mon temps pour traverser le hall, je ne l'aperçois pas nulle part. Je me décide donc à sortir sous le regard intrigué du vieux gardien de sécurité. Je pourrais peut être lui demander s'il le connaît, ou s'il l'a déjà vu, mais cela serait reconnaître que j'ai envie de le voir. Je ne suis pas prête à assumer ce genre de décisions, je suis toute à a joie et le voir risquerait de péter ma bulle.

15 avril 15h15

Je n'ai rien à faire aujourd'hui je décide donc de faire les boutiques. Je me laisse guider par mes pas, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mes pas m'amènent vers le bureau de mon médecin. Je n'ai pourtant pas besoin de le voir aujourd'hui. Il est vrai que la rue est très animée, mais il ne s'y trouve aucune boutique, je me cherche des excuses pour essayer de le revoir. Est-ce qu'il me fuit où bien nos rencontres étaient-elles programmées par la destinée. À moins qu'il ne m'ait surveillée et attendue, maintenant qu'il a eu ce qu'il désirait, il ne désire plus me voir. Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien me faire de toute façon, j'ai un mari qui m'aime et qui est plus heureux qu'il ne l'a été depuis bien longtemps.

16 avril 16h16

Cela devient ridicule, je tourne en rond depuis au moins deux heures, pourquoi ai-je transplané aussi pour partir de chez lui? Je ne peux même pas m'y rendre je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il habite. Je repasse devant la bâtisse où je l'ai rencontré pour une dernière fois. S'il ne s'y trouve pas, il ne me restera plus qu'à me dire qu'il ne s'agit pas de destinée mais bien de hasard. Après tout j'ai tout pour être heureuse.

17 décembre 17h17

Je suis la plus heureuse des femmes et mon mari ne porte plus à terre lui non plus. Je viens de donner naissance à un magnifique garçon. Je ne croyais pas connaître ce bonheur un jour. Mon humeur s'assombrit toutefois quelque peu lorsque mon mari me dit tout en berçant son fils.

« -Tu vois bien que tout était correct, tu t'est inquiété pour rien et toutes ces visites chez le docteur n'ont servi qu'à te stresser inutilement. Il faut parfois laisser faire la nature. »

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre et je n'arrive qu'à ébaucher un semblant de sourire triste lorsque je vois mon fils qui le regarde de ses grands yeux gris.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: tout à JKR, la source à laquelle je m'abreuve.

Bla bla de l'auteur: Dans ce chapitre-ci on voit la version de Drago, donc les dialogues sont les mêmes, sauf qu'on a les impression de Drago et surtout ses pensées. Je ne sais pas s'il y aura une suite, faut d'abord que je pense à finir Orgueil et préjugé mais qui sait si l'insipiration me vient.

11 Janvier 2007 11h11

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je continue à travailler avec des incompétents pareils. Une bande d'incapables, me déranger lors de ma seule journée de congé pour une bêtise pareille. Dire que je pourrais être chez moi avec un verre de vin, un bon repas et ce livre si intéressant qui parle des nouvelles souches du virus Kouke. J'en convient ma vie n'est peut être pas ce qu'il y a de plus passionnant mais elle me plait comme elle est. Rien de surprenant à ce qu'ils m'appellent ma journée de congé, ils savent bien que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. Et si j'avais été avec une fille, aurais-je accepté aussi facilement de me déplacer pour venir les dépanner. Sois honnête avec toi-même, quand est-ce que tu as ramené une fille chez toi la dernière fois? C'était la petite blonde, non cette jolie brune avec le nez en trompette. Quel était son nom déjà? C'est fou l'impression qu'elle m'a fait si je ne me souviens plus de son nom. Pourtant ça fait seulement… 6 mois déjà, comme le temps passe vite. Mais est-ce que j'ai vraiment encore envie d'avoir une petite aventure à la va vite? Les filles sont de moins en mois intéressantes, et impolies par-dessus le marché. Qui peut bien être cette fille qui me bouscule sans même prendre la peine de s'excuser. La politesse se perd, aucun respect.

12 février 12h12

Un mois que je travaille sur ce problème, et aucune amélioration. J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond, pourtant aujourd'hui j'ai cru que ça y était. Je croyais bien que pour une fois mon déplacement porterait fruit. Mais non une autre déception, et me revoilà une fois de plus condamné à rentrer chez moi, seul et insatisfait. Mais revoilà la furie brune qui me bouscule encore. Il y a des limites à l'impolitesse, certaines personnes méritent de se faire remettre à leur place.

« -Non, mais quelle impertinence. Les gens polis s'excusent lorsqu'ils bousculent quelqu'un. Et si je ne m'abuse c'est la seconde fois en un mois que vous le faites. Dis-je en empêchant la furie de fuir.

-Pardon. Murmure-t-elle indistinctement sans même prendre la peine de me regarder.

-Les gens polis prennent aussi la peine de regarder les gens auprès de qui ils s'excusent et prennent la peine d'articuler clairement lesdites excuses. C'est à se demander où vous avec été élevée. Dis-je froidement, de plus en plus vexé.

-Je… Je suis… désolée…Mais… Réussit-elle à articuler avant d'éclater brusquement en sanglot me prenant par surprise.

-Mais non, ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer pour si peu. Vous êtes en public par Salazar, retenez-vous. Dis-je dégoûter de la voir se donner ainsi en spectacle.

-Par Salazar? Malefoy? Me questionne mon interlocutrice en levant finalement les yeux sur moi.

-On se connaît? Me Dis-je refusant de reconnaître ces grands yeux marrons qui se fixent sur moi surpris.

- Je t'en prie, redescend sur terre, tes grand airs n'ont jamais fonctionné avec moi. Me dit elle reprenant rapidement contenance.

-Granger? Mais que diable fais-tu ici à te jeter dans mes bras? Dis-je sarcastique tout en me disant qu'elle a bien changée pour oser pleurer ainsi dans les bras d'un étranger ou pire encore dans les miens.

-Primo je ne me suis pas jetée dans tes bras. Secundo j'ai autant le droit d'être ici que toi. Et tertio depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à ce qui se passe dans la vie des gens en général et dans la mienne en particulier.

-Primo, tu t'es jetée dans mes bras! Secundo, je n'ai pas contesté ton droit d'être ici. Et tertio, je ne m'intéresserais pas à toi si tu ne t'étais pas jeté dans mes bras. Dis-je hautain. Quelle impertinence, me reprendre moi, un Malefoy.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis ici avec toi à essayer d'avoir une conversation civilisée.

-Douterais-tu de mes capacités à avoir une conversation civilisée? Dis-je narquois en la fixant de mes prunelles grises pour essayer de lire en elle.

-Non, je doute des tes capacités à avoir une conversation civilisée avec Moi. Me répond-t-elle promptement manquant de m'arracher un sourire.

-Effectivement, je me demande aussi pourquoi je reste ainsi sur le trottoir à faire des efforts pour parler civilement alors que tu ne cherches qu'à m'insulter. Je vais donc être franc et clair, je n'ai pas été ravi de te rencontrer et au plaisir de ne pas te revoir. Dis-je en tournant les talons, drapé dans ma fierté. »

Quelle étrange rencontre, je me demande bien ce qui pouvait la troubler au point qu'elle s'effondre ainsi. Il me semble l'avoir toujours vu forte et combative. Si elle n'était pas celle qu'elle est je dois dire que son air de vulnérabilité me séduirait. Je dois vraiment être du pour rencontrer quelqu'un si ma rencontre avec cette Gryffondor me fait un tel effet.

13 mars 13h13

Qui l'aurait cru, les recherche semblent enfin aboutir. Je vais peut être pouvoir aller présenter les résultats de mes recherches au conseil. J'ai envie de fêter, mais ce n'est pas avec ces imbéciles qui me tiennent lieu d'assistant que je vais pouvoir faire la fête. Ils ne sont pas de mon rang, jamais je ne m'abaisserais à sortir en public avec eux. Pour dire la vérité, mon envie la plus pressante se situe en bas de la ceinture, cette fille que j'ai rencontré le mois passé n'a pas assouvi mes instincts de prédateur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mes nuits sont hantées par de grand yeux marrons qui me regardent tristement. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je suis de nouveau heurté à la sortie du bureau et j'ai l'impression que mes rêves deviennent réalité. Elle est de nouveau devant moi à me regarder avec ces grands yeux tristes. Je m'approche d'elle, et je respire son parfum, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui susurrer à l'oreille.

« « -Après trois fois, il ne s'agit plus de hasard mais de destinée. »

Je vois du coin de l'œil ses lèvres s'entrouvrir et ses yeux qui me regardent fixement. Je glisse ma main dans ses cheveux, ils sont, au toucher, plus doux qu'ils n'y paraissent à première vue. Je tire sa tête par en arrière, je dois la dominer. J'approche mes lèvres des siennes, elle doit sentir ma force, elle ne peut pas me résister, elle ne doit pas me résister. De ma main droite je saisi ses hanches que je presse contre les miennes et une brusque montée de désir me laisse étourdi. Elle ferme finalement les yeux, mais j'ai pu y lire le même désir que celui qui me consume. De ma langue je caresse ses lèvres, je dois la posséder toute entière et cela passe par le baiser. Elle ouvre finalement les lèvres, cédant à mes caresses je l'entends soupirer et s'effondrer dans mes bras. Je la saisi et enroules ses jambes autour de moi. Je sens son corps étroitement lié aux miens, une telle poussée de désir que j'en ai mal me pousse à l'entraîner chez moi. C'est en continuant à nous embrasser langoureusement que nous transplanons à mon appartement. Une fois rendue dans mon univers, je me détache d'elle j'ai un restant de remords mais la voir ainsi devant moi vulnérable ravive mon désir. Je ne peux cependant pas m'empêcher d'être brusque avec elle, si elle partait maintenant je resterais inassouvi mais je lui laisse le choix. C'est d'une voix brusque que je lui demande de se déshabiller. C'est maintenant que tout se décide, elle peut encore s'en aller en me disant d'aller me faire voir.

Elle ne me répond pas et s'éloigne de moi, j'ai perdu elle va retourner à sa vie et moi je vais rester sur ma faim. Non, la coquine se déshabille sensuellement en se reculant. J'ai gagné, j'avale difficilement je ne peux pas croire à ma chance. Une fois son strip-tease terminé, elle s'approche de moi vêtue de ses seuls sous-vêtements, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle aurait un air aussi fière, presque nue dans ma chambre. Elle s'approche d'une démarche féline, et commence à déboutonner les boutons de ma chemise. Je saisi sa main, je ne lui en demande pas tant pourtant elle fait fi de mes scrupules et s'attaque maintenant à ma ceinture tout en embrassant mon torse. Comment résister, et de toute façon en ais-je vraiment envie? Nous tombons à la renverse sur mon lit et je sais que quoi qu'il arrive nous irons jusqu'au bout.

14 Avril 14h14

Je suis devant le conseil de recherche et développement. Mes recherches ont finalement portées fruit. On reconnaît mes années d'efforts. Alors que tout le monde applaudi j'ai un léger moment de doute, j'ai l'étrange impression que quelque chose se passe et que je devais être ailleurs qu'ici. Je vois aujourd'hui la concrétisation de mes années de recherches et pourtant un petit quelque chose m'empêche d'être complètement heureux. Si seulement je pouvais trouver ce que c'est.

15 avril 15h15

Une fille quitte ma chambre d'hôtel, elle n'est pas très heureuse. C'est la première fois que je ne suis pas en mesure d'assurer. Pourtant c'est moi qui l'ai invité à me suivre, je me suis dit que peut être que si j'occupais mon corps, mon esprit s'en porterait mieux. Que je peux être stupide, comme si se poids au fond de mon estomac allait s'en aller simplement parce que je prend mon pied. Pourquoi ais-je toujours cette étrange impression que l'on m'attend quelque part?

16 avril 16h16

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il faut que je me rende à mon bureau. Je n'ai pas dormi depuis deux jours et je suis d'une humeur impossible. Ma secrétaire me regarde arriver comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre, je dois vraiment faire peur, elle qui a l'habitude de mes sautes d'humeur. Voilà maintenant que je suis dans mon bureau pourquoi est-ce que je ne vais pas mieux? Maintenant que j'y suis quelque chose devrait se passer, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver quoi. Je m'approche de la fenêtre pour regarder les passants. Granger! Est-ce pour elle que je suis revenu ici? Pourtant nos précédentes rencontres ne me laissaient pas cette impérieuse envie de la voir. Mais tout a changé la dernière fois, je le sais très bien. En fait tout est différent depuis ce jour là, mais c'est seulement aujourd'hui que je m'en rends compte. Je dois absolument lui parler, je la vois qui s'en va. Quelle idée aussi d'avoir mis des protection anti-transplanage sur cet immeuble, je dois me rendre dans la salle de transplanage pour sortir. Je suis un Malefoy tout de même, je ne suis pas pour débouler les 7 étages comme un dératé. Évidemment il y a une file à la salle, je me retiens de taper du pied, a-t-on déjà vu un Malefoy faire preuve d'autant d'impatience? Quand finalement je réussi à arriver devant l'immeuble elle a disparue, quelle manque de chance. Finalement, qui sait si c'est vraiment notre destin de se revoir. Ce poids sur mon estomac est revenu mais je fais mine de l'ignorer. La vie continue et mes années d'efforts soutenus sont en train de porter fruit, j'ai tout pour être heureux.

17 décembre 17h17

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe soudainement, pourquoi suis-je étendu par terre? Il y a une minute, j'étais avec mes amis, à cette réception de noël et me voilà soudainement étendu par terre comme un vulgaire alcoolique. Quoique ma mémoire fasse défaut je sais très bien que ce n'est pas à cause de l'alcool que je suis étendu par terre. Les Malefoy ont toujours très bien tenu l'alcool. De quoi parlait-on avant que je m'effondre? Justus parlait de ces coupures au sein du groupe et Margherite s'est insurgé contre les méthodes employées. Selon elle il est inadmissible d'avoir coupé le poste d'une femme en congé de maternité, surtout que cette femme est la meilleur potionniste depuis le grand maître des potions Feargus Chausson. Voilà, cela me revient, Granger! Granger vient d'avoir un enfant, comme c'est étrange, 9 mois et 4 jours après notre brève rencontre. Par Salazar, je me souviens de tout, Margherite a mentionné un joli garçon de 3.29kg avec de yeux magnifiques. Gris…Et c'est là que je perd connaissance, encore.


End file.
